The inventive concept relates to semiconductor device packages having markings that provide information about the package such as manufacturer and product information, e.g., model name and/or number. The inventive concept relates to multi-chip packages in which at least one chip is stacked on another chip or die, such as a package on package (PoP).
A surface of a semiconductor chip is typically inscribed with markings that identify or otherwise distinguish the semiconductor chip. Generally, the markings include the model of the chip or package in which the chip is carried, the manufacturer's logo, production date, and lot ID. However, in certain types of packages including a chip mounted on a substrate, such as a package on package (PoP), molding material is spread or diffused on the surface of the chip during a process of molding the chip to the substrate. In this case, the markings may be obscured by the molding material.